Regaining Treasured Memories - SpaceTime
by Sarah310592
Summary: This is my second submission to LizzeXX the Doctor remembers Angel Challenge. R


******OK ********here's******** my ********second ********take on the Challenge given to readers by LizzeXX. ********The first one was what I had hoped would happen and this one is going to be before LizzeXX puts up her version (If she does this one). There is going to be quite a bit copied from her stories for the flashbacks.**

*******The Challenge* Write a one-shot or chapter(s) of your own about how you picture the Doctor remembering Angel is his Mate in the Heart of Time Saga.**

******There's really no rules, it can take place at any time in Series 5 or 6 or 7 or you can even make up your own moment in the 50th special if you think it'll be that long. I'd say you could even go back to Eleventh Hour if you'd like to interpret it as(/hope it was) a momentary lapse of memory. You can write it in any manner you'd like, have the Doctor or Angel react any way, in any moment, in any episode, at any length, with however much fluff (or even angst or other emotion) you'd like. You can submit multiple episodes/chapters if you'd like (I know I can never pick just one). So if you've submitted something, and later a moment pops up where you're like 'OMG, I want it to be then!' you can go ahead and do that moment too :)**

******This will take place in ********Space/Time the minisode that was made for Comic Relief******** :********)**

**__****Italics ********will be the Doctors memories :)**

******Sorry to those of you reading my Doctor Who fic, I will get back to it soon but this wouldn't let go until I decided to write it and neither would another OC for the Avengers film so I have been swapping between all three trying to get one of them finished and posted. I will get it up asap.**

...{Space}...

The Doctor was watching Angel as she was on her back working on the underside of the TARDIS console, not noticing when Amy walks over to him until she clears her throat.

"Hey!" Amy says as the Doctor jumps slightly and blushing in embarrassment at being caught staring at Angel.

"HEY!" he says loudly trying to cover up his mistake.

"Listen can we talk?" Amy says sounding slightly uncomfortable as she notices how flustered the Doctor looks.

"RORY!" the Doctor shouts panicking a bit.

"No, shut up. I just got a question that's all…" Amy placates him.

"You OK up there?" Rory calls up from beneath the glass platform.

"Yeah, fine, no problem!" the Doctor replies.

"What are you doing?" Amy asks as she look through the glass at him.

"Helping Angel...um, it's humming is that OK?" Rory asks wanting to make sure.

Angel rolls out from underneath the console "Yes that's fine Rory, we're just entering conceptual space" Angel starts to explain before being interrupted by the Doctor.

"Imagine a banana or anything curved! Actually don't, since it's not curved or like a banana…forget the banana" the Doctor rambles slightly not noticing the strange look Angel sent his way as he starts to sway because of a throbbing pain that just started in his head. The Doctor blinks, shaking his head as he grabs the railing to keep his balance.

"Uh, is he helping you fly the TARDIS?" Amy asks the Doctor.

"Rory, will you please attach thermo-couplings 2, 7, and 11, just like I showed you" Angel asks Rory before sliding back under the console.

"How come he gets a go? You never let me have a go" Amy complains, pouting.

"Uh Angel, don't. Seriously, even with your teaching. I let her drive my car once" Rory starts only to be interrupted.

"Yeah. To the end of the road" Amy states.

"Yeah where, according to Amy, there was an unexpected house" Rory says sarcastically.

"Oh, he's jealous because I passed my test first time" Amy says smugly.

"You cheated. You wore a skirt" Rory says.

"Don't worry Rory the Doctor never passed his pilot's test for the TARDIS" Angel says ignoring the mocking look of betrayal the Doctor sends her as Rory laughs slightly.

"I didn't wear a skirt" Amy says ignoring every other part of the conversation as the Doctor starts fiddling with the console.

"How many times did he try?" Rory questions interestedly.

"Was it 5 or 6 Doctor?" Angels asks the Doctor who is looking VERY embarrassed, suddenly making Rory very glad that she does the majority of the flying.

"No, no, I did wear a skirt. But it was any old skirt" Amy says trying to remember.

"You ever see Amy drive Doctor?" Rory says paying attention again.

"No!" the Doctor said as the dull throb starts to fade a bit

"Neither did her driving examiner" Rory says before going back to what he was doing.

"Actually, it was this one...it was this skirt" Amy says as she moves slightly.

The TARDIS suddenly goes dark knocking them all forward to the console a bit before Amy speaks hesitantly "What was that?"

"Rory did you drop a thermo-coupling?" the Doctor shouts down to him as Angel slides out from under the console again.

"Sorry…" Rory says sheepishly.

"Oh how did you do that?! Angel told you don't drop them! I specifically remember her mentioning not dropping them" the Doctor complains not noticing Angel as she snickers, knowing what happened.

"It was my fault" Amy says.

"Of course it wasn't your fault" the Doctor reassures her making Angel start to giggle knowing it kind of was.

"It kinda was her fault" Rory says as if in agreement with Angels thoughts.

"How can it be her fault?" the Doctor questions completely confused.

"Because it was my skirt, and my husband, and your glass floor" Amy says as if it should be obvious.

"Oh! Rory!" the Doctor exclaims making Angel lose control and full out laughing.

"Sorry" Rory apologises not really meaning it as he smiles watching Angel laugh.

"Well we've landed" the Doctor says turning to the console hiding a smile as he hears Angel laugh "Emergency materialization, we should be fine. Should have locked on to the safest space available" he says looking over at Angel as she abruptly stops laughing and stares in shock over at the dark corner of the console room.

The Doctor pulls a lever turning the lights on, they see the outside of the TARDIS inside the console room near the door.

"Doctor...what's happened?" Amy asks fairly certain that that is more than a bit not good.

Angel replies "Safest spot available. The TARDIS has materialized inside of itself"

The Doctor walks to over to the TARDIS

"That's not supposed to happen, is it?" Rory asks Angel fairly certain he knows the answer but wanting to make sure.

"Take a guess" the Doctor says as Angel just shakes her head in answer to him.

"Oh" Rory sighs

"That's the one" the Doctor answers thinking he had said 'No'

"What are you doing?" Amy asks as the Doctor lays his hand against the TARDIS.

"Absolutely no idea" the Doctor says distractedly as the outside of the TARDIS shocks him making him pull his hand back quickly.

The Doctor quickly decides to test something and before anyone could make a move to stop him he steps into TARDIS, then steps out of original room doors back into the inside of the TARDIS.

"Uh, OK that is a bit weird" Amy comments not seeming all that worried, not hearing Angel say "and more than a bit not good"

The Doctor puts his arm through original doors, and the arm waves out of the outside of the TARDIS doors.

"That is actually pretty cool" Rory says smiling as Angel nods on agreement despite her worry.

"Oh, I'm glad you're entertained Rory, now that were stuck here for all eternity. At least you won't be bored" the Doctor scolds

"Wait, what, we're stuck?" Amy says seeming to just realise that.

"The inside of the TARDIS is now joined to the outside of the TARDIS. Worse than a time loop, a space loop. Nothing can enter or leave this ship ever again" the Doctor says missing Angel looking thoughtfully at the TARDIS console.

The outside doors open and Amy walks in saying "OK kids, this is where it gets complicated."

...{Time}...

"Who the hell are you?" Amy says looking at the other her in confusion.

"I'm you from your future!" the other Amy says with relish.

"Tell me exactly what's happened" the Doctor demands.

"Well, the exterior shell of the TARDIS has drifted forwards in time. If you step into the box now, you step inside the control room a tiny bit into the past2 the other Amy says looking confused.

"I don't understand" Amy says

"Neither do I" the other Amy says in agreement.

"But you just said it!" Amy says confused now

"No, I'm just repeating it. I'm just remembering what I heard myself saying when I was standing where you are now and repeating it. I'm just repeating this too, and this, and this…" the other Amy sighs rolling her eyes.

"I still don't understand" Amy moans

"You still don't" the other Amy grumbles

"OK, when does this Amy step inside the box?" Angel asks "We need to maintain the time line"

"Ah, as soon as she slapped Rory" the other Amy answers.

"OK" Amy says ready as Angel asks "Why would she slap Rory?"

"Yeah. Why do I get slapped?" Rory asks agreeing with Angel, ducking backwards slightly as Amy gets ready to slap him.

"Because we have to stick to the established chain of events. One mistake and the whole time line could collapse. We'd end up with two Amy Pond's forever! And then what would you do?" the Doctor says making Angel face palm knowing where any normal males (Jack being her main example) mind would go.

Rory looks at Amy considering and Amy slaps him for where she presumes his thoughts had gone.

"OK, you into the police box, now!" the Doctor says as he runs back up to the console and shoves Amy toward the outside TARDIS.

"What, and then I become her?" Amy asks wanting to be sure.

"Yes, go, go, go!" the Doctor says ushering her into the police box.

"Do I really look like that?" Amy says checking her other self out.

"Yeah, yeah you do" the other Amy smiles leaning against the edge of the box.

"Mmm, I'd give you a driving license" Amy flirts.

"Oh I bet you would" the other Amy flirts back.

"Oh this is how it all ends. Pond flirting with herself. True love at last! Oh, sorry Rory" the Doctor says dramatically.

"Absolutely no problem at all" Rory answers still thinking about what he could do with two Amy's.

"Now Amy!" the Doctor interrupts the flirting.

"What's the first line?" Amy asks wanting to make sure,

"OK, kids this is where it gets complicated" the other Amy answers

"Gotcha" Amy says before stepping into the TARDIS.

Amy turns and runs up the steps "So, is that it? Are we OK now" she questions.

"No, we're still trapped" the Doctor answers just as the outside TARDIS door opens and Amy and Rory enter "What are you doing?"

"You told us to get into the police box. Well, from your point of view, you're about to tell us to get into the police box. From our point of view, you just told us to get into the police box. Which is why we got into the police box. Which is why we're here…" the other Rory answers.

"Do I have to remember all of that?" Rory says looking at Angel concerned

"It sort of just happens" the other Rory reassures him.

"Hi!" Amy waves flirtatiously at herself

"Hi!" the other Amy flirts back.

"Hey! Stop that! You two," the Doctor says as he pushes the two towards the outside TARDIS "in to the police box, now, run"

"So what now?" Amy asks

"You two stay where you are" the Doctor says before turning to the console.

"What are you doing?" Rory questions as Angel moves to stand beside the correct lever.

"I'm setting up a controlled temporal implosion. It's the only way to reset the TARDIS. But unless we find exactly the right lever to control the implosion…we're all going to die" the Doctor says.

"You don't know which lever?" Amy asks

"No… But I'm about to find out" the Doctor says turning toward the outside TARDIS as the doors open and he himself walks in rubbing the back of his head.

"The one Angel just pulled!" the other Doctor says just as Angel pulls the lever.

"Ah, Oh, Thank you!" the Doctor says to Angel before turning and walking into the TARDIS rubbing the back of his head looking sheepish.

The TARDIS starts to make it's familiar wheezing noise as the outside de-materialises from inside itself.

"OK! We're back in normal flight! The TARDIS is no longer inside itself, the localized time field is no longer about to implode and rip a hole in all causality. But, just in case…Pond put some trousers on" the Doctor complains just as the TARDIS hums angrily before she jolts making everyone smash against the console and knocking them all out.

~8~

Angel, Rory and Amy all groan as they start to come around, Angel gets up as quick as she can and moves to the console starting to run diagnostics on the TARDIS to make sure there is nothing wrong. "Doctor, can you pass the monitor around her please?" Angel asks, looking around when she didn't receive an answer to see the Doctor still unconscious on the floor.

Hurrying over to him she taps his face gently trying to get a response before turning to Rory and asking slightly panicky "How do you wake someone up when they have been knocked out?"

"You just have to keep an eye on them until they come around on their own." Rory says sympathetically.

Angel rushes over to one of the panels at the base of the TARDIS and drags out a normal Earth stretcher "OK, help me put him on this and we can get him to the TARDIS med-bay"

Rory shakes off the remaining dizziness before rushing over and helps her roll him on before telling Angel to lead the way which she does with Amy following behind rubbing her head. Following her up the ramp, past the doors to the swimming pool and through a pair of double doors to the med-bay.

Rolling him onto one of the beds Angel sets up several monitors to keep a check on his hearts and brain before dragging a chair over and sitting down saying "You two go and rest I'll take the first watch"

They both head off Rory saying "I come and take over in a couple of hours" before leaving with Amy to go to bed.

Angel sighs before sitting back in her seat, closing her eyes and concentrating on the Mating bond to see if there is anything she can do to help.

~8~

Inside the Doctors mind whilst he is unconscious...

_She looked up at him a moment, "You...don't think I'm...odd?"_

_He just grinned, "I think you're fantastic."..._

~8~

_"Actually, Doctor...I thought Jack__might like this dance."_

_"I'm sure he would, Rose. I'm absolutely certain. That's why…" he suddenly reached out and grabbed Angel, pulling her to him as he spun her around perfectly, Rose and Jack watching with large grins before they too started dancing all around the console..._

~8~

_He shook his head, "We promised to take care of each other," stepping towards her, "I will __never l__eave you."_

_He reached forward and gently pulled her into his arms, carefully leaning down and kissing her, the Vortex flowing out of her eyes and into his as they did so..._

~8~

Angel sat at the Doctor side opening her eyes with a sigh not being able to get anything for the bond it was almost like something didn't want her to see what was happening, she couldn't even get a vague feeling of what was wrong. She scoots her chair closer to the side of the bed and takes his hand hoping he will be able to feel her presence and take comfort from that with whatever is going on.

~8~

_"I want you to bond to the TARDIS too," he said, watching as her mouth dropped open in shock, of __anything __he could have said, he knew that was NOT what she expected, even being a precog._

_"Doctor…" she shook her head, "Are you serious?"_

_"Very."_

_"But…the ONLY time ____two people __bond to the ____same __TARDIS is when…"_

_Is when they take a Mate._

_"I know," he smiled at her._

~8~

_He smiled at her softly, pulling her to him, "____You__ make me that happy," he whispered, gently cupping her cheek, it was true, she did make him happy, so,____ so__ happy words could hardly express it, "Psychic."_

_"Thief," she laughed at what had seemed to become their playful nicknames for each other._

~8~

_He blinked, hearing his own words about Reinette reflected back at him. He hadn't even considered what his praises of another woman might do to her. He stepped towards her and took her hands in his own, "I think we should start working on establishing a mental bond." _

_"I want you to see how __amazing __I think you are," he told her sincerely, as though reading her mind, "How fantastic, how brilliant," she looked down and the Doctor quickly lifted her chin, "And I __know __you won't believe me without seeing it in my head and in my hearts first." _

~8~

_The Doctor suddenly reached out and grabbed Pete by the lapels of his suit, spinning him to the side, making him stumble, as he shoved them man against the wall, his teeth bared, "And what about MY world?" he nearly spat, furious, "What about ____Angel__? You would have me condemn her, my MATE, for ____you__?" he shook his head, his grip on the man tightening, "You listen to me Pete Tyler, and you listen ____very__ carefully, I will NEVER put Angel in that situation. I will NEVER choose another over her. She is more important to me than you could ____ever begin__ to imagine. If you want this world saved, you will send me back to my world, to Angel, and THEN we'll talk about saving BOTH worlds." _

~8~

The doors open as Rory walks in and switches places with Angel telling her to go and get some rest and that he will watch over him for a while. As Angel leaves he turns toward the Doctor, knowing that a jolt to the head may be exactly what he needed to remember Angel, hoping against all hope that thing might be about to get easier for his pilot.

~8~

_She smiled, "Imagine how hard it would be to do ____this__ with a bowtie," she quipped, pulling him down gently by said tie to kiss him deeply, feeling him smiling in return into the kiss, pulling her closer as he wound his arms around her, deepening the kiss even more._

_Keep the tie...yup, that was one promise he could definitely keep._

~8~

_The Doctor smiled at the challenge and turned to Angel, taking her hands in his, "Angel," he smiled, "Goddess, nymph, perfect, ____divine__," he reached out and touched her cheek, cupping it softly, "To what, my love, shall I compare thine eye? ____Crystal__ is____ muddy__," his thumb gently moved to trace her lips, "Oh how ripe in show, thy lips, those kissing cherries, tempting grow..." before leaning in to place a kiss upon her lips, feeling rather pleased as he felt her hearts skip a beat through her chest as he pulled her into his arms. _

~8~

_"Yes, I know, most of them, their time lines are too complicated to cross right now. But, at least I have new friends who can help me take care of him. And I will," she promised the box, "I ____promise__, when we're not in here, I'll do my best to watch over him..."_

_"Like the angel you are," the Doctor called from behind her a moment before she felt his arms wrap around her waist from behind, making her smile, she loved how, even with her 'feelings' he could still manage to sneak up on her, "My guardian angel."_

_"My mad thief," she countered, trying to look up at him over her shoulder...only for him to press his lips to hers, kissing her deeply, the kiss growing just a bit more desperate as it grew longer. _

_Angel frowned when she pulled away, sensing something through the emotional connection that she hadn't really ____felt__ from him before._

~8~

_"Close," the Doctor murmured, kneeling beside the bed, on the floor, his arms crossed on the edge of it, his chin resting on his arms as he gazed at her when she opened her hot-chocolate eyes, _

_"__Very __close but...I think you have one very __big __detail off."_

_She blinked, realizing he'd seen her daydream, "What?"_

_He smiled, reaching out to stroke her cheek, "Having ____met __you Angel..." he shook his head, _

_"There's ____no way __I could ____ever __just ____leave __you."_

_She tilted her head a bit, pushing herself slowly up onto an arm to stare at him in shock, "You'd have...____stayed__? On Gallifrey?" she shook her head, "No more adventures? Why?"_

~8~

_Angel leaned against the console of the TARDIS, the Doctor beside her as Martha said goodbye to Latimer outside. She glanced at him as he absently set some coordinates, before she moved to the other side of the console, as far away from him as she could bear to get, "Can you feel it?" she asked him suddenly._

_"Feel what?" he looked at her through the rotor._

_"Just ____feel__…"_

_He frowned a moment before his eyes widened slowly in realization. There, in his heart of hearts, he could ____feel her__…what she was feeling right then. Her pride, her happiness, her sorrow, her contentment…but...he wasn't even beside her, wasn't touching her, wasn't even____ trying__ to feel her and it was just...____there__..._

_"But that's impossible!" he shouted, emotional bonds were supposed to take ____years__ to form._

~8~

_"That's supposed to be my line," he reached out to touch her cheek, knowing, right at that moment, this perfect little moment, that it was time, "Nella…" he began, seeing her eyes widen just a bit as she looked up at him for the use of her name. He took her hand and placed it in the centre of his chest, "I ____love__ you," he told her, "____So much__."_

_"I know," she said gently._

_"I know you know," he joked, before growing serious, "But now…now I want you to____ believe __it."_

_She watched, curious, as he closed his eyes, a soft smile on his face…before she gasped, emotion after emotion after emotion filtering into her from him._

_Everything he felt, ____everything__, was completely open to her._

_She could____ feel__ it._

_His love for her._

_Blazing inside of him like an inferno._

~8~

_He looked down as Angel coughed in his arms, her entire body shaking with the force of the coughs, and he stroked her hair, fear filling him, he doubted she would last much longer._

_"I just…" she swallowed hard, reaching up with a weak hand to touch his face, tracing it, staring at him as though she were trying to memorize the sight of him, "I don't…I don't want to leave you all alone..." her voice cracked at that last part, tears in her eyes._

_He took her hand and kissed the back of it, just holding it, feeling her arm shaking, her hand trembling in his, she was ____so weak__._

_He felt tears in his own eyes as he held her closer, "I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair, his hearts breaking, "I'm so sorry..."_

_She was dying and there was ____nothing__ he could do._

~8~

_"What do you mean?" he frowned._

_"You didn't know another Time Lady existed," she reminded him, walking over to take his hands, _

_"After the War…" she shook her head, "What you knew made you who you were. You didn't know then, so your past self ____couldn't__ know now. And…" she blushed a bit, "I couldn't let you say you loved me because I didn't want to influence him," she added, "You. I didn't want you to come to love me because you saw that a future you would love me. I wanted those feelings to be genuine," she kissed his scarred knuckles before leaning in, "Like mine," and kissed him as well._

~8~

Amy entered the med-bay after deciding to come and keep Rory company. They watch as the Doctor starts tossing and he starts mumbling to himself.

~8~

_"I know!" the Doctor cheered, "Isn't it brilliant!?"_

_"I suppose," she murmured, though her tone and the feelings rolling off her alerted him to the fact that, to her, it might not be quite as brilliant as to him._

_He looked at her, knowing where her thoughts had gone, to Rose, to Donna, to everything that happened the last two Christmases. And he nodded to himself, this one would be different, he'd make it different. He was going to give Angel the best Christmas ever! Oh yes he was!_

~8~

_"I'm sorry," he murmured as she ate the last of her cupcake._

_She looked up at him, confused, and he had to chuckle at the small bit of icing at the corner of her mouth, taking a napkin to wipe it off for her, "Thanks," she smiled, swallowing, "But...what are you sorry for?"_

_"This Christmas," he sighed, "Wasn't exactly the best was it?"_

_He'd been so determined to see her having a ____good__ Christmas, but it just...hadn't happened. It was just...he loved Christmas so much, he always seemed to end up on Earth for it, and he just wanted her to love it too because, really, that holiday seemed to have been ____made__ for her with everything it represented._

_"It wasn't so bad," she shrugged, winding her arms around him, snuggling into him._

_He let out a small laugh, not fully believing her, "Really?"_

_She nodded, closing her eyes, just letting the warmth of the fire and his arms relax her, "Life is a mess of good things and bad things," she murmured, "The good don't always make up for the bad, but the bad don't always ruin the good. As long as you can find one truly ____good__ memory in the bad, __then the bad aren't so bad after all."_

_He smiled at that, thinking on how true that was, she was literally his one good thing in all the bad, his light in the darkness, "And you found good in the other Christmases too?"_

_"Mhmm," she nuzzled the side of his neck as she snuggled closer, making him close his eyes at the sensation, his breath hitching as he bit back a groan, that was almost as 'bad' as when she'd play with his hair, "First, we started the Mating process. Then we met Donna and I got to found Gingers United...we really should go check up on her soon, see how she is."_

_He nodded, "And this one?"_

_She let out a little yawn, already falling asleep, something he couldn't fault her for given how little of it she'd had the past year, "I got a good long cuddle with my Mate, JUST what I wanted for Christmas," she cracked a tired eye open at him, "Are you sure YOU'RE not psychic?"_

~8~

_Angel just smiled and scrambled to her feet, "What do you think?" she asked, gesturing at her outfit as she unwound her boa, trying not to knock her hat off her head in the process as it had, somehow, managed to stay ____on__ her head despite her fall._

_"I can honestly say I have ____never__ seen anything like it before," the Doctor nodded, he really didn't know how she managed to find outfits so completely ridiculous, yet look as amazing in them as she did._

_Angel laughed and flung her boa around his neck, "A good answer deserves a good reward," she remarked, tugging him towards her by the boa, kissing him soundly._

~8~

_"One more thing…" he called to them, smiling, "Just remember, music isn't just orchestras and pop stars and best people with albums and downloads and concerts…it's YOU," he nodded, "'Cos the music of the Spheres is all around you. When you're on your own, just close your eyes and you'll hear it. Music. Inside your head. 'Cos everyone's a musician," he looked back at Angel, at the console, ready to close the portal, and had to smile, "Everyone's got a song inside of them," or a song in general, she was his song, the melody of his hearts and of his life in every way, like he knew he was hers, "Every single one of you," he nodded, before turning to wave at them, "Bye!"_

_Angel twisted a knob slowly and the portal shrunk and shrunk and shrunk till it disappeared._

_The Doctor beamed and walked over to her, unable to stop himself from kissing her, she really was his everything._

~8~

_"Angel…" he began, shaking his head._

_"I just want to go on as normally as possible. For as____ long__ as possible. I spent a year with little else to do but think about how I was dying, I ____don't__ want to do that again. I just want to…to go on adventures and be with you for as long as I can. Please Theta, I just...if I get to choose how I spend my last moments, they're with you, always. But I don't want to spend them constantly thinking about how they're my last," she squeezed his hand, trying to smile, "Come on Theta, show me the stars and make me forget."_

_He swallowed hard, standing and pulling her to him, hugging her tightly, his hearts breaking, but swearing to himself, he'd show her every single one and save her in the process._

_And if he couldn't...he'd make sure no one saved him either._

~8~

_"Angel!" the Doctor quickly pulled the woman into a hug, literally pulling her off the floor as he squeezed her tightly, making her laugh, before set her down and kept true to his promise, kissing her breathless, before reaching out and pulling Martha into another hug as well, "Martha Jones!"_

_"Who's your friend?" Donna smirked at the Hath who seemed to actually be a bit shy now._

_"Oh, this is Peck," Martha smiled._

_"He was helping us," Angel added before turning to Jenny, who was staring at her with wide eyes, _

_"And you must be Jenny."_

_"Mum?" Jenny asked, blinking back tears. She hadn't gotten a good look at the two in the tunnel, but now she could see, her mother was ____beautiful__ and with such a ____warmth____and kindness__ in her eyes…she could understand her father's reluctance for violence now._

_"Hello," Angel stepped forward and pulled Jenny into a tight hug, "It is SO nice to meet you Jen," she whispered to the girl. She may not be her daughter by blood, but that didn't matter. She could already feel a connection to the girl who was her Mate's daughter._

~8~

_"I DON'T need YOU professor Song," he looked at her, showing her the truth in his eyes, making her flinch, making her breath hitch at the words._

_He really ____didn't__ need her, did he?_

_As though reading her thoughts, he continued, "The ____only__ one I need, the only one I will EVER need, is that girl right there," he pointed to Angel, "My ____Mate__, my Angel. Not you," he stared at her long and hard, "I'm sorry professor Song, but it will ____never__ be ____you__."_

_And with that, he turned back to the terminal._

~8~

_Angel laughed as she and the Doctor linked arms and walked back into the TARDIS. The Doctor though, paused before opening the doors, which made Angel look up at him curiously. He just gazed at her softly a moment, reaching out his hand to touch her cheek, stroking it with his scarred knuckles, as he gently traced her face with his eyes, memorizing every new detail about her._

_She smiled, realizing what he was doing, and took his hand, kissing his scarred knuckles as she had often done in the past, "New new ____new__ Angel," she joked._

_He let out a small laugh and leaned in, resting his forehead to hers, "Which means new new new____ lips__ that need to be broken in then?"_

_"Oh yes," she whispered, grinning mischievously as she reached out and tugged his tie out of his coat, biting her bottom lip in a way that made him swallow hard, before she tugged the tie down, moving onto her toes to kiss him in the process._

_The Doctor smiled into the kiss as his other hand came up to her neck, gently angling her to deepen his first kiss with his new new new Mate._

~8~

Angel came back in it had been 4 hours and she decided to give up trying to fall asleep and give a break to the people that needed it more than her. Sending Rory and Amy back off to bed. She watched as the Doctor grew more agitated and it seemed as though his eyes where moving rapidly behind his eye lids.

~8~

_Angel turned around, only to let out a loud laugh at the sight before her...the Doctor was standing there, with a band around his head, a stick sticking out of it, with a bit of mistletoe dangling off it from a string. She stepped closer, taking his hands, "I'm assuming this is meant to be a hint of some sort?" she asked him, gazing up at him._

_"Well," he shrugged, "It might be...if I got the date right," he looked around as though trying to determine if he'd actually hit his target this time._

_"Well even if it's not," Angel squeezed his hands, making him look back at her, "It wouldn't matter, I think you'd do this even if it weren't Christmas."_

_"Oh yes," he nodded, making the mistletoe bob._

_"You'd do anything for a kiss wouldn't you?"_

_"Or two, or three, or four, or..."_

_Angel cut him off lightly by pressing her lips to his, leaving him grinning as she pulled away, "You don't need to resort to that though," she whispered, resting her forehead to his, "I would kiss you every second of every hour of every day for forever," she opened her eyes to look at him, "Sound familiar?"_

~8~

_"I thought ____you__ were in charge," the Doctor commented, not even looking up at her as he leaned back lazily in the chair, his one arm around Angel's shoulders, his other absently playing with her fingers._

_"I am. And a good leader utilizes her strength. You seem to be the brainbox. So, start boxing."_

_But the Doctor made no move to do so, just lightly tracing the lines on Angel's palm, seemingly enraptured by them. Angel smiled at that, if she didn't know any better she'd have thought he was trying to 'read her future' in her palm, but she knew he was just looking for an excuse to touch her. She curled her fingers around his, lifting his hand to her lips, kissing his scarred knuckles, _

_"The bus?" she reminded him._

~8~

_"I didn't technically ____get__ you anything," he admitted, all his hard work to repair the TARDIS on his own down the drain after the box tried to get to them through the Trickster's block and fried half of what he'd been working on, "But…I seemed to have realized during the Wedding-That-Almost-Was that…we never finished the Mating process," he'd realized it, both the wedding and the Mating were...unfinished, interrupted, incomplete._

_Angel's eyes widened as she realized she'd completely forgotten about that as well. With everything that had happened during the last year with her dying and then all their adventures…it had just, slipped her mind._

_"So…" he stepped back, sliding his hands down her bare arms to take her hands, "I was thinking, to make your birthday extra special…" she smiled, seeing him blushing, getting a bit shy at talking about it, "That maybe…we should…if you wanted…maybe…"_

_"Finish it?" she supplied, seeing him struggling to get the words out without embarrassing himself. _

_And he called HER the adorable one?_

_"Yeah," he nodded, unable to look at her his cheeks were so red._

_She grinned, "I think..." she leaned in, kissing him suddenly, pushing herself onto her toes to do it, surprising him in the best way. His arms wound around her waist as she pulled away, resting her forehead to his, her arms draped over his neck, "I can't imagine a better gift," she admitted, her fingers lightly playing with the hair on the nape of his neck._

_He let out a soft groan, closing his eyes at the sensation, "Then you may want to stop that," he _

_whispered._

_"Why?" she smirked._

_"You're the psychic," he murmured, his breath catching as he felt her step closer to him, "You must know what that does to me."_

_"Oh yes," she giggled and his eyes snapped open to see her biting her lip playfully, "I am VERY aware," she gave him a peck, "Why do you think I play with your hair so much?"_

_"You little minx," he laughed, before leaning in to kiss her, surprising HER this time, before he pulled away suddenly, grabbing her hand and half running towards the gantries, Angel's giggles echoing through the halls, till they reached their bedroom, the door shutting them away as her laughter was stifled by the Doctor's eager lips..._

~8~

_"I've gone too far…" he breathed, looking over at Angel who looked down, feeling the world spinning around her, and then something caught his gaze..._

_Past Angel's shoulder was Ood Sigma, standing in the road, just ____staring__ at them, as though waiting for something._

_Angel could barely catch her breath as she blinked past her tears. Never in her life had she ____ever__ felt like such a failure. The Doctor always called her his guardian angel, his guiding light, the thing that pulled him out of the darkness inside him...and when it ____really__ counted...she'd ____failed__. She ____hadn't__ been able to stop him, to save him…not for all her abilities or powers...she closed her eyes tightly, feeling a pressure building in her mind and in her hearts, pulling at her. She reached up and pressed a hand to her head, feeling the power swirl in her very soul. She felt the Doctor put an arm around, her wanting to check on her, and she took her chance._

_She grabbed his arm..._

~8~

_He looked up, pulling away, stunned, when the alarms shut off, and then turned to her, "The bomb…"_

_"Is disabled," the Doctor nodded, stepping over and flashing him with the sonic, just to be safe. He nodded, "Energy short circuited it," he beamed, "And now..." he pulled Angel away from Jack lightly, "Stop touching my Mate."_

_That was one thing new, he supposed, since finishing the Mating, he felt this insane desire to keep Angel away from other men, not that he didn't always feel that way, but from ____all__ of them now, even the ones who were like family to her. He'd only just managed to bite back a growl when she'd hugged Jack, knowing the man was like a brother to her, knowing that she was doing it to stop the bomb, seeing another man, for that first moment, touching HIS Mate...had nearly set him off._

_"She's my ____sister__," Jack countered, mock-glaring at the Doctor, tugging Angel to him._

_"Well, she's MY Mate," the Doctor tugged her back, sliding his arm around her waist, "I win."_

~8~

_The Doctor stood slowly, Angel supporting most of his weight as she led him to the TARDIS, only for him to stop a foot or two away, "What are you doing?" she asked as he pulled her into his arms, she could feel him shaking as he wrapped them around her…and started swaying, humming in her ear, a familiar Christmas tune, "No," she shook her head, "Theta, save your strength, ____please__."_

_But he just looked down at her with a soft smile, reaching out to stroke her cheek, "I ____need__ this," he whispered, his voice hoarse with trying to hold his pain in, "I need this to be my last memory, me and you, dancing in the snow, me singing to you, with you in my arms. Us together," he eyed her gently, he needed this to be the last song he heard, "Please Nella."_

_She nodded, she could never deny him anything, and so, she laid her head on his shoulder, holding him close as they danced._

_"...I just want you for my own," he began to sing to her, his voice surprisingly strong despite his weakness, but that was just it wasn't it? She always made him feel stronger, "More than you could ____ever__ know, make my wish come true," he nuzzled his nose against her temple, "All I want for Christmas is...you," he swallowed hard, "____All__ I want for Christmas, is ____you__."_

_That was it, he just wanted her, just her._

_She smiled, "Still no shark-drawn carriage," she murmured, making him laugh, tears in his eyes that he could still manage to laugh despite it all, "Which is just as well, I..." she swallowed hard, "I want this to be your last memory too."_

_He nodded, "I love you Nella," he whispered in her ear._

_"I love you too Theta," she looked up at him, "No matter what, I will love you always."_

~8~

_Angel turned, realizing his time was up, and pushed the doors of the TARDIS open, helping him inside. She took his jacket, tossing it over the Y-beams before helping him up to the console. He looked down at her, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small crystal on a silvery chain and held it out to her. She frowned, confused, and turned when he motioned her to do so, allowing him to put it on her. She gasped, looking down at the crystal, "Doctor…" she breathed, seeing the Whitepoint Star, the same one that the Master had used, now dangling from her neck._

_"To remember me," he told her, dropping a kiss to the back of her head as she turned._

_She looked up at him sadly, tears in her eyes, and placed a hand on his cheek, "As though I could EVER forget you."_

_He smiled, placing a hand on hers to hold it there when his hands started to glow, "I don't want to go," he whispered to her. He didn't want to go, he didn't want to leave her…he didn't want someone else to take her from him…_

_The energy flowed to his face and down the length of his body. He held out both his hands looking at them before squeezing her hand one final time and leaning in to kiss her quickly, stepping back from her a moment later and throwing out his arms and head, his eyes wide as the energy poured from him violently as he fought against the regeneration..._

~8~

The Doctor woke up with a gasp, tears filling his eyes as he realised what had happened, what he had done. He sat up quickly, too quickly making his head spin. As he closed his eyes again he felt hands on his shoulders pushing him backward to lay him back down. He opened his eyes slightly to see Angel there lowering him back down, still there, still with him even after all he had done to her and that was enough for the tears to start to fall.

Angel saw the tears fall from the Doctor eyes, without knowing the cause she just pulled him into a hug and held him as he sobbed. The Doctor pulled Angel closer gripping her hard mumbling unintelligible apology's at her through his gasping sobs.

Angels, not understanding a word he is saying just holds him until he calms down enough to speak clearly.

"I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry. I'm so so Sorry, I know you can never forgive me I don't forgive myself, I never meant to hurt you, I swear. I am so Sorry. I Love You I'm Sorry" the Doctor says not noticing Angels expression of confusion warring with hope.

"Doctor" she interrupts his rambling "Whats wrong?" she asks not wanting to get the wrong idea but unable to help herself and have hope.

"I remember, I am so sorry I hurt you and that is unforgivable, I know you can never forgive, me I'll never forgive me. I am so sorry" the Doctor rambles on until he hears Angel let out a sob.

Looking up he sees Angel with a hand over her mouth as she tries to keep herself from breaking down. The Doctor pulls her into his arms holding her tightly, praying to every deity he knew that Angel would somehow be able to forgive him.

Angel looks up as the Doctor starts whispering apologies to her finally managing to calm down before using the lapels of his jacket to pull him into a hard, desperate kiss wanting to make sure this was real. The Doctor sunk into the kiss as he always did and Angel let out a gasping laugh as he went in for another one when the separated.

With her arms still around him she used all her weight to throw herself forward laying them both against the bed holding each other tightly just giving themselves time to readjust to the bond being back open and flowing, sorting out all the missing memories and slotting them back into place.

A couple of hour later the pair decide to go to THIER room and have a proper sleep for the first time since the memory loss, stopping by their companions room to tell them they are going to rest for a few days. They get to their bedroom after stopping of at Angels old room for her to get some pyjamas, and get in bed feeling safe and loved and finally being able to relax now that they are back stronger than ever. Whilst she starts getting changed Angel looks down noticing her small bump remembers what she needed to tell the Doctor.

"Doctor" she mumbles a little hesitant.

"Yes" he asks.

"I.. it's just..." she stutters slightly before taking a deep breath and saying clearly "I'm Pregnant" staring him right in the eye.

The Doctors eyes widen and his jaw drops as he stumbles over his words "you.. and the... humpf" he says before her words register properly and his eyes fill with tears "pregnant" he whispers.

He stumbles towards her and falls to his knees in front of her placing his hands on her bump just feeling the life growing there with a look of complete awe and adoration on his face. Before his face become slightly panicked he ushers Angel over to the bed saying "You need to rest this is too much strain, is their anything else you need, something to eat I can get you something to eat, or drink or..." he starts to ramble being cut off when Angel tugs him down on the bed with an "Oomph!" as he lands on the bed.

Angel just cuddles up into him and says softly "Sleep, we both need it" nodding slightly in agreement the Doctor curls around Angel protectively settling in to sleep with one last thought hitting him before he drift off _I will find out who made me forget and when I do they will Pay! _(AN: In my mind that means River!)

******I will go back through this and do a proper edit probably tomorrow cause I edited most of it its just from where he wakes up in the med-bay that I haven't :)**

**I didn't know whether to have this as Hurt/Comfort or Family so I put it as Family hope that's OK**

******This is a lot longer than I thought it was going to be, ********nearly 8000 words********... ********and Angel forgave him far too easily... but I needed a little cheering up... ********:)**

******I was going to put some from Utopia in but I thought it might be to comical and not serious enough for what I wanted this to be so...**

******Hope you liked it. Sarah x**


End file.
